Little Uchiha, Big Suprise!
by ice-shaman-princess
Summary: Sasuke gets turned into a toddler again and Naruto and Sakura have to take care of him by the orders of Kakashi! Will things ever get back to normal for the Revenge thirsty Uchiha?
1. Suprise! Surprise!

**Little Uchiha, Big Surprises chapter 1**

FYI, Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.

It started as a normal night before a mission for Sasuke Uchiha until the stom started. When he knocked the alarm clock off his nightstand, lightning had struck the house. Now we are looking at the bridge where team 7 "paciently" for Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Good Morning, guys. Huh? Where's Sasuke?

**Naruto: **I don't have a clue.

**Sakura: **He didn't show up this morning.

**Kakashi: **Well, I want you two to go to his house and see if he's okay.

**Naruto: **What?!!!!

**Sakura: **(This is a dream come true!)

After recieving their orders from Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura headed towards the young Uchiha's home.

**Sakura: ** knocks on the door Sasuke! Hello! turns doorknob It's unlocked.

**Naruto: **Whoa! What a place!

**Voice: ** yawns I hungry!

When Naruto and Sakura heard that sound, they turned around to find a little boy with messed up raven hair and onyx eyes in a blue t-shirt that was too big for him with his thumb in his mouth.

**Naruto: **Where did that toddler come from?

**Toddler: **I hungry. Sasuke what becfist!

**Naruto: **S-Sakura, I-I think that's our Sasuke.

**Sakura:** screams He's sooo cute!

**Sasuke: **Why you scream? Who is you? looks at Naruto Is you Naruto?

**Naruto: **Yeah.

**Sasuke: **Will you pick me up, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Sure. picks Sasuke up 

**Sakura: **Why can Sasuke remember you and not me?

**Naruto: **Because we went to the same daycare as toddlers.

**Sakura: **well, let's feed him and go to the mall.

**Naruto:** Why?

**Sakura: **To get him shoes, clothes, and sippy cups.

After they feed the little Sasuke, they headed to the Konoha mall to get the things Sasuke needed. When they finished, Sakura put Sasuke in a black t-shirt wiht blue jean shorts and a pair of tan boots with his Konoha headband on his head.

**Naruto: **Why did you put his headband on him?

**Sakura: **I think it looks cute with his outfit.

**Naruto: **Whatever.

**Sakura: **There's Kakashi-sensei.

**Kakashi: **Hey, guys. looks at Sasuke And what is your name, little guy?

**Sasuke: **I is Saskue Uchiha and i is holds up three fingers this many years old.

**Kakashi: **Oh, my gosh!!!!!!!! faints 

Thats it for now! I hope you like it review if you have any comments questions ,or ideas! later! ISP


	2. Doctor! Doctor!

**Little Uchiha, Big Surprises Chapter 2**

FYI, Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

The scene opens up to where we see Naruto fanning Kakashi and Sakura holding the chibi Sasuke.

**Naruto: **fanning kakashi Never thought I'd see Kakashi-sensei faint.

**Sakura: **holding Sasuke I'll say.

**Sasuke: **Was it something Sasuke said? sucking his thumb

**Sakura: **No sweetie. It wasn't your fault. kisses his cheeck

As soon as Kakashi regained his consciousness, They agreed to take Sasuke to Tsunade to see if she could figure out what was wrong with poor little Sasuke.

**Tsunade: **So you found him like this this morning?

**Sakura: **Yes, ma'am. What are you going to do?

**Tsunade: **I'll give him a normal checkup and find out what and who he remembers.

**Kakashi: **Thank you.

After Tsunade finished giving Sasuke a checkup and figured out what's wrong, she went to tell the others what she found out.

**Kakashi:** So what did you find out?

**Tsunade: **He's okay physically.

**Sakura: **What about mentally?

**Tsunade: **He's going through a state called Childhood Avoidance Regression, or C.A.R. You wind up turning into a three-year-old to erase some terrible memories and replace them with better ones to make you have a better childhood.

**Sakura: **When will he turn back to normal?

**Tsunade: **When he fells subconsciously ready. As for your missions, you'll have to bring him along.

**Naruto: **What?!!!!

**Tsunade: **He maybe a toddler, but he still is a member of your team. Saskue.

**Sasuke: **Yes, Ms. Tsunade?

**Tsunade: **gives him a safety sucker Will you go over there and eat this sucker while I talk to the others?

**Sasuke: **Yes, Ms. Tsunade. goes and sits down

**Tsunade:** The best thing to do about the Itachi factor is to tell him that Itachi had to go out of town for a while. He knows his parents are dead, but if he asks how they died, tell him they died in a car accident. Understand?

**Sakura: **Yes, ma'am.

**Naruto: **Yeah.

**Tsunade: **Now for your next mission. You are to escort a princess from here to the village hidden in the clouds and protect her from a group of rouge mist ninja that seek to kidnap her. Bring her in!

When the princess came in, she was wearing a white dress with light blue ribbons on it and her long blue hair tied back in a silver ribbon bow.

**Princess: **bows Hello. I am princess Raiku. I am the daughter of the daimyo of the land of lightning. I heard you are some of Konoha's best escorts.

**Sakura: **Yes ma'am.

**Raiku: **Please just call me Raiku.

**Sasuke: **Sakura.

**Sakura: **Yes,Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Where is trash can?

**Sakura: **Right here.

**Raiku: **Awwww. What's your name, little fellow?

**Sasuke: **Sasuke.

**Raiku: **And how old are you?

**Sasuke: **holds up three fingers Dis many.

**Raiku: **turns to Sakura Is he coming with us?

**Sakura: **Yes.

**Raiku: **Can I hold him on the way?

**Sakura: **If you want to, Ms. Raiku.

**Kakashi:** Get ready, everyone. We leave in an hour.


	3. Help! Help!

**Little Uchiha, Big Surprises Cahpter 3**

**FYI, Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

During the hour they had to get ready for the long trip to the village hidden in the clouds, Sakura was so excited about rounding up things for the little Uchiha. Lucky for them, the little Sasuke was toilet trained . He wouldn't even budge if Sakura didn't promise to pack his yellow blanket. He still had his baby blanket even after the death of his parents. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of his mother's soft, warm hugs. She went into Sasuke's room and found the blanket underneath his sheet. She picked it up and started to cry. She now understood how much that blanket meant to Sasuke. She wiped her tears away and headed back downstairs.

**Sakura: **Is this it, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Yes. Dis is blankey.

**Sakura: **Okay. I'll put blankey in you travel bag with your cholthes and sippy.

**Sasuke: **Kay. Blankey pwotects me form the night scaries.

**Sakura:** I see. Ready to go?

**Sasuke: **Yep.

They meet up with the others at the villlage gate.sakura had changed Sasuke into a camoflauge t-shirt with brown shorts and ninja sandels with his headband still on. Princess Raiku had change into a sleeve less black shirt with blue jean shorts and ninja sandels.

**Sasuke: ** looks at Raiku You is very pwetty.

**Raiku: **That is such a nince thing to say. Do you mind if I hold you, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **No, Ms. Waiku. sticks thumb in his mouth 

**Raiku: ** picks him up What a cutie!

**Naruto: **(No fair!! I want the pretty princess to give me a hug, too!!)

**Kakashi: **Time to go, everyone.

They headed out and stopped to rest on a little lake about an hour's walk away form their destination when the rouge mist ninja attacked. Raiku was sitting on a stump while the others were getting water from the lake. The mist ninja used a water prison jutsu on Naruto, Sakura, and

Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Raiku! Take Sasuke and Run!!!

**Raiku:** Okay!

She grabbed the sleeping Sasuke, who was wrapped in his blanket, and took off. Little did they know, the lead ninja was in the woods waiting to grab Raiku the moment she came by. Which he did. When he got Raiku and Sasuke, the ninja holding the others left.

**Sakura: **Where's Raiku and Sasuke?

**Kakashi: **They must have caught them since the other three left.

**Sakura: **What?!!!!! We have to save them! runs in circles panicing 


	4. Wake up! Wake up!

**Little Uchiha, Big Surprises Chapter 4**

**FYI, Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

After finally calming Sakura down, the group took off to find the captured princess and Uchiha toddler. Since they had no idea where they might be, Kakashi decided that they shuold spread out and look for them. Raiku and Sasuke had been taken to the biggest island in between the land of fire and the land of lightning. The name of the lead ninja was Tagoku, a man who was denied the chance to be a mizukage. His followers' names were Gatashi, Yenji, and Fimoku. They kidnapped Raiku to score some cash to help them get revenge on the land of water. When they saw Sasuke asleep in Raiku's arms, they figured they could use him to help in thier evil plot. They locked Raiku and Sasuke in a room until they figured out how to use the Uchiha toddler to their advantage.

**Tagoku: **Fimoku, take the boy from her.

**Raiku: ** holds Sasauke closer to her What do you want him for?

**Tagoku: **Why would a princess care for this brat?

**Raiku: **Why would you worry about me having him?

**Tagoku: **Whatever. leaves 

**Sasuke: ** yawns and looks around Where is us Ms. Waiku? puts thumb in mouth 

**Raiku: **It's just a rest stop. Everything's fine.

**Sasuke: **I thiwsty. Does you has a dwink?

**Raiku: **I think I have some water in my backpack. hands bottle to Sasuke 

**Sasuke: **Tank you. drinks water 

**Raiku: **Go back to sleep, okay?

**Sasuke: **Kay. falls asleep in her lap 

**Raiku: ** strokes Sasuke's hair ( I hope Sakura and the others find us soon.)

After regrouping, Kakashi finally summoned one of his ninja dogs to help track Sasuke. He summoned Pakkun since Pakkun already knew Sasuke's scent. They were on the island closest to the island the capturers and the captives where on. They snuck in to find the ninja gang in one room and Raiku and Sasuke locked in another.

**Kakashi: **I'll handle the ninja while you two save Raiku and Sasuke. Take them outside and I'll meet you out there, understand?

**Sakura: **Yes,sir.

While they were in the room, Raiku had fallen asleep next to the little Uchiha. She was awakened by the sound of someone crying. she looked over to see that poor little Sasuke was crying in his sleep. He was apparently having a nightmare.

**Sasuke: **Mama? Mama, where is you?

**Raiku: **Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Where is my mama? I want my mama! Where is you, Mama?

**Raiku: **Sasuke! Wake up! I'm here. Don't cry. I'm here.

When she imbraced him, he stopped crying and fell into a deeper sleep. When she got him to go back to sleep and wrapped him up in his yellow blanket, Sakura and Naruto busted into the room. Naruto's concer was for the princess. Sakura's first concern was Sasuke.

**Naruto: **Are you okay, Raiku?

**Raiku: **Yes.

**Sakura: **What about Sasuke?

**Raiku: **He had a bad nightmare a little while ago, but he's fine now.


	5. Mama! Mama!

**Little Uchiha, Big Surprises Chapter 5**

**FYI, Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

When they started to escape, Tagoku opened the door with one hand and had Kakashi in his arm with a kunai sticking out of his back, arms, and neck. He threw Kakashi into the room.

**Tagoku: **Well, well, well. Looks like more than one of these rats snuck in here. How should I take care of these little rodents?

**Raiku: **Sakura! Take Sasuke and run! You can't win this!!

**Tagoku: **Sasuke. So that's this brat's name. holds out Sasuke by his shirt 

**Sakura: **Sasuke!!!!

**Sasuke: ** crying Put me down! Mama Sakura!

**Tagoku: **If you want him to stay alive, bring me 1,000,000 yen before the sun sets three days from now or I will kill him! I'll be waiting at the object that has a mouth but doesn't speak and runs but has no legs.

**Sasuke: **Mama! disappers with Tagoku 

**Sakura: **Sasuke!!!!! crying That monster ran off with my baby boy!

**Raiku: **Sakura, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. crying Please forgive me, Sakura.

**Kakashi: **This is no time for a pity party.

**Sakura: **Are you all right, Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi: **Yeah. I also have a plan.

During that point, Tagoku had his hands full with his little chibi captive. He finally stopped to figure out what to do to get the little Uchiha toddler to stop crying.

**Sasuke: ** crying Mama! Take me back to my Mama!

**Tagoku: **Please stop crying. Yenji.

**Yenji: **Yes, sir?

**Tagoku: **You're a girl. See if you can get him to shut up.

**Sasuke: **Mama! Where is Mama?

**Yenji: **Sssh. Don't cry. It's okay. Will you calm down for big sister Yenji?

**Sasuke: ** sniffs O-okay. When can I see Mama?

**Yenji: **Soon if you stay calmed down, okay?

**Sasuke: **O-okay. falls asleep 

**Tagoku: **You take care of this brat for me, Yenji.

**Yenji: **Yes,sir.

Meanwhile, Kakashi discussed the plan to save Sasuke. They would take Raiku home as planned. When they did, Raiku would get the money from her father, the diamyo. Afterwards, they would figure out where the place that has a mouth but can't speak and runs but has no legs is.They sat and thought about it for several hours until Naruto broke the silence.

**Naruto: **I got it! I know where they are!

**Sakura: **Well, what is it?

**Naruto: **A river!

**Sakura: **How the heck did you come up with a river?

**Naruto: **Think about it. A river has a mouth but can't talk, right?

**Kakashi: **Right.

**Naruto: **And it runs but it has no legs. It makes perfect sense.

**Kakashi: **I hate to say it, but I think he's right.

**Sakura: **What are we waiting for? Let's go!

**Kakashi: **We're waiting for Raiku to come back with the money.

**Hey. I usually don't leave statements but I wanted to thank everyone who reads this story and reviews. You all rock! I also want to thank my best friend Suicune of th sea for her support. I can only update the story when I come to my dad's house and it's tough when I never know when I come, so don't hate me if I don't upload in a while. love having your support, ice-shaman-princess A.K.A. Raiku. **


	6. Mayday! Mayday!

**Little Uchiha, Big Surprises Chapter 6**

**FYI, Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

Raiku finally returned with the money. It had taken a whole day to get Raiku to convince her father to give her the ransom money. Her father really is a stubborn old goat. After getting the money, the group had to figure out which river was the river in the riddle Tagoku gave them.

**Kakashi: **Are there any rivers near here, Raiku?

**Raiku: **Theres nothing around here other than lakes and the ocean. I think he meant at the river where this whole mess started. It's the only river between my land and yours.

**Sakura: **Come on! Let's go! Who knows whats happening to my poor Sasuke!

Little did she know, Sasuke wasn't being treated as a captive. He was being treated like royalty. The reason was because it was the only way that Tagoku could think of to keep Sasuke from crying. When Tagoku didn't have Sasuke, Yenji would just hold him and he would shut up faster than anything. He was being spoiled by his kidnappers.

**Sasuke: **When can I sees Mama, Big sister?

**Yenji: **You'll see her this evening.

**Sakura: **How about right now?

**Saskue: **Mama!

**Tagoku: **I suppose you have the money.

While the whole exchange was going on, a shuriken came out of the woods and sliced Tagoku's hand off. Tagoku dropped Sasuke on the ground. Raiku looked up to see twelve cloud village jounin hiding in the trees.

**Tagoku: **Well done, Princess Raiku. throws kunai at Sasuke You've sealed the child's fate!

Just moments before the kunai hit Sasuke, Raiku covered him and the kunai landed in her lower back. After that, the dozen cloud jounin finally took down Tagoku and his gang except for Yenji, who had to unwillingly serve Tagoku. They returned to the cloud village to have Raiku treated. The kunai had went about an inch into Raiku's spine. The doctor said that the very worst thing that could happen is that Raiku would become paralyzed from the waist down. They would have to do surgery to remove it. After four hours, they had removed the kunai from her spine.

**Doctor: **She'll live, but...

**Sakura: **But what?

**Doctor: **She has been temporarly paralyzed by the nerve stimulate to help with her spinal reconnetion. No need to worry. She's in recovery if you want to see her.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I've kinda hit writer's block with my school starting again on the 20th. I'm leaving my dad's tomorrow so it'll be a while before the next chapter. It's my senior year, so I'm excited. I usually get my ideas at school anyway so keep reading and reviewing and I'll load up chapter 7 A.S.A.P. Thanks for the support. You all rock! Raiku A.K.A. ice-shaman-princess. :3 **


	7. Peanut butter! Peanut butter!

**Little Uchiha, big surprise**

**Ch.7**

Several weeks have passed since the mission to the land of lightning. Raiku is out

and about again. She has regained her ability to walk. On a day when Naruto went

out with Jiraya, Sakura asked him for a favor. "Are you kidding me, Sakura?!! I can't

take Sasuke with me!!" "I can't keep him because I have to train with Lady

Tsunade. Please, Naruto." Naruto sighed. "Fine. We're gonna be gone for a little

while." "That's okay. Just take care of him." Naruto and Jiraya walked until the

sleeping toddler awakened. "Where is I? Hi, Nawuto." "Hey, pal. I'm gonna take

care of you today. How's that sound?" "Goods." "Pick up the pace, Naruto! We're

already running late." Jiraya got a hotel room and left Naruto and Sasuke there. "I

hate it when he does this! Pervy sage drags me on this trip and then dumps me off

in a hotel!!" "Nawuto." "Yeah?" "What's a pewvy sage?" "You don't need to know

that." "I hungwy." "Okay, thank goodness this place has room service. What do you

want to eat, Sasuke?" "Peanut butter and jelly samich!! Oh, with milk." "Okay." After

feeding the little Uchiha, Naruto put him down for his nap according to the

instructions Sakura gave him. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk.

This is so NOT the Sasuke I know." Naruto sat on the other bed and turned the TV

on. "Let's see what's new in the news." Naruto turned it to the news. "In other news,

Princess Raiku of the land of lightning has been sworn in as Raikage. She is the

first female Raikage and also the youngest. Princess Raiku is only thirteen." "Raiku.

Dang!" Not long afterwards, thre was a knocking on the door. Sasuke then woke up.

Naruto opened the door to find Uchiha Itachi in the doorway. "Nii-san!" "So it's true.

Sasuke has become a child again." Naruto slammed the door in Itachi's face. "That

wasn't nice, Nawuto." "Sasuke, we gotta go!" "But I wanna see Nii-san." Naruto

grabbed his and Jiraya's backpack and Saskue's babybag and Sasuke and

jumped outta the window. Itachi busted the door down after Naruto escaped. Naruto

finally found Jiraya. "You look like a mess. What happened to you?" "Uchiha Itachi

ambushed us is what happened!! I slammed the door in his face, grabbed our stuff,

grabbed Sasuke and jumped outta the window!!" "Oh, no wonder. Anyway, let's go

home." When they got back, Sakura was standing at the village gate waiting for

them. "Mama!" "Hi, sweetie. how was your day?" "So cool! I got a peanut butter and

jelly samich for lunch. Oh, and milk!" Sasuke was as excited as a kid coming back

from a theme park. "Sounds like someone had a good lunch." "Yeah, and I saw Nii-

san, too." "Oh, really? Why don't we go tell Granny Tsunade about your exciting

day." As hse said this, she was giving Naruto a death glare. "She looks like she

wants to kill you really badly right now." Sakura turned around, taking Sasuke with

her.

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I couldn't come up with anything new for it. Anyway, enjoy. XP Raiku


End file.
